Pokemon: The Adventure of a Lifetime
by DBKai42
Summary: Kei is set out on his first Pokemon Journey through the Kanto Region. Join Kei and Charmander as they set out to meet new friends, battle Gyms leader, meet Legendary Pokemon and maybe find love, this well be truly be a Adventure of a Lifetime! Rated T for Language.
1. Start of an Adventure!

Pokémon: The Adventure of a Lifetime

**Now before we start our story, there's a few things I need to address...**

**1\. This first chapter has been edited, extended and reedited over the past two years, yes I know damn**

**2\. This is not my first story I've been writing a lot of different ones, because I have so many ideas.**

**3\. I've been inspired by other Pokémon stories and Manga's to go back and get this done.**

**Now that's out of the way, we can start our story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters, except for my OC, their all own by their respective owners. **

Chapter 1: The Start of an Adventure!

Everyone has a dream that fills their heart, a journey they must take, a destiny to fulfill. As close as your imagination exists a magical place where wondrous creatures with incredible power, help make dreams come true. It's The World of Pokémon.

People can capture pokémon to be more than just pets. Human trainers and their pokémon compete against others in amazing contests of skill and strategy. The best trainers, one day, become pokémon masters. That's a dream that burns brightly for many but none more so than Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town but little did anyone know there was another boy from Pallet Town that this dream will become reality… well sooner or later.

The sun rose over the horizon and shined brightly over Pallet Town turning night into day. The sun shined brightly through a pair of windows into a small room containing only a bed, dresser, T.V, bookshelf, and a closet. The bed was occupied by a young boy with lightly tanned skin, and black hair. The boy was sleeping soundly in his bed enjoying the dream he was having that is until it was interrupted by an annoying sound. Above him on a shelf a Poké Ball like clock went off and continued to ring until…

**BAM!**

"OWW!" screamed the young boy putting his hands on his face and rolled off the bed in pain. The dark haired boy rolled around the floor for a few seconds until the pain subsided, what seemed like hours the pain finally went away the boy open his dark brown eyes and looked around the room. He saw the pokéball clock laying on the floor and saw that it was only 6:30.

"Ow, that hurt," The boy got up, while holding his nose in case he had a nose bleed. Then he heard someone knocking on his door.

"Kei, are you alright?" an old voice called out from outside the room.

"Yeah grandpa, I'm ok!" The now named Kei replied back.

"Well alright then, you should get ready… breakfast is almost done, oh and today is your first day on your pokémon journey and before you leave to see Professor Oak, I have something for you." He said as he went back downstairs, now that his earlier pain went away Kei checked his nose again and when he saw there was no blood, he was relieved.

Kei grabbed his towel and hopped into the shower, after a few minutes he got out of the shower and got dressed and looked himself in the mirror, he's wearing a black T-shirt, under a red open jacket with a pocket on each side of his chest, dark blue jeans, red and black gloves, and white sneakers with red soles. Seeing that nothing was out of place he smiled and went downstairs to the dining room to see his grandfather already eating breakfast.

"Morning, grandpa," Kei said as he sat down at the opposite side of the table and begin to eat his bowl of cereal. After breakfast he went back to his room and started to pack a few items into his black single strap backpack.

"So, what did you want to give me grandpa?" he looked at his grandfather, who at the moment came in with a round sphere in his hand, that was red on top and white on bottom with a black strip across the middle. Kei immediately knew what it was, a Pokéball!

"Your first pokémon," he handed the pokéball to him. Usually new trainers get there first pokémon from the professor in any region, like Professor Oak for the Kanto region. Kei inspected the ball before it burst open and a bright light appeared in front of him and when it cleared it revealed what was inside.

It was a small orange dinosaur with a cream-colored underside. It has two small fangs visible on its upper and lower jaws and blue eyes. Its arms and legs are short, and it had four fingers and three clawed toes. A flame burns on the tip of its tail. It was a Charmander, one of the starters for the Kanto Region.

"It's called Charmander." explained his grandfather.

"This is so cool." said Kei excitedly "Thanks a lot grandpa!"

With that he grabbed up Charmander and hugged it Kei was so excited that he was starting his journey, Charmander gladly accepted the hug from his pokémon trainer.

"Charmander is a fire type Pokémon and is capable of unleashing fire type attacks of many thousands of degrees." explained the old man "Shocking, isn't it."

"Yeah it is," Kei said but something dawned on him as he looked at his grandfather.

"Grandpa, why do you have a Charmander? And why give it to me?" he said with a questioning look, wondering why his grandfather had the pokémon and not said anything up until now.

"Well, it was a gift from your father." He said as this shocked Kei, the pokémon in his arm was a gift from his dad. "And as for why? That's simple my boy." He looked to his grandsons eyes giving him a grin, "Your parents wanted you to start off you journey right."

He smiled and nodded; he was surprise that his parents were still watching him even though they are no longer here. Kei gathered his things and left to go see the professor but before he can walk out his grandfather stopped him.

"Ah, before I forget, Professor Oak has a surprise for you too."

Kei nodded and headed off wondering what kind of surprise Professor Oak have for him._ 'I wonder what the professor has for me. I guess I'll find out when I get there,'_

Charmander came out of his pokéball and nuzzled his leg. "Hey there, buddy, what's up?" Kei asked, "You want to walk with me for a little while?" Charmander nodded.

Kei and Charmander walked out of the house and from across the street, he noticed the moving truck and saw three girls, two of them he guess were twins since they look identical to each other they both had green forest hair the only differences is that one was wearing glasses and the other wasn't and are their eye color one being a crimson red and the other aquatic blue, he then decide approached them.

"Who are you?" He asked. He then pointed to himself. "My name is Kei, nice to meet you."

"Mine is Cynthia. I'm the Sinnoh League Champion. It's nice to meet you too." She responded smiling. The boy smiled back.

"Champion huh? Looks like I'll have to be strong, cause I'll be a Pokémon master one day." The girls gasped together, life still not in their eyes. "Are they Champions too?" He looked at them, noticing their lifeless eyes, no fire, spark, or anything which reminded him of what happen to him a few years ago,

"Hm… They beat me already so you better watch out."

"Oh wow. It's nice to meet…"

"Why?" the girl with glasses said suddenly.

"Huh?" Kei was confused.

"Why take this path?" she asked. "It is nothing… but hurt…"

"You…will fall…hard." Her twin sister finished. The boy smirked and rubbed a thumb across his nose.

"Well then, I'll have to get back up!" The girls looked on at the boy, his answer shaking their cores.

"Just because you fall, doesn't mean you stay down. Get the strength to stand again and fight! Right, Charmander?" He asked the orange lizard. It nodded. "Gotta run! I'll see you all again. And maybe even battle in your league." He then started to jog away but not before his grandfather had yet again stopped him.

"Kei, you forgot theses." He said, handing Kei a belt that can hold pokéballs, a pile of freshly laundered clothes, and a custom pokéball, that had a white bottom and on top had blue on one half and pink on the other.

"Uh, thanks grandpa." said Kei, a little embarrass as he put all of his stuff in his backpack, pokéballs on his belt along with the blue and pink pokéball.

"Be careful out there Kei, you don't know what kind of dangers are out there."

"Don't worry grandpa, I'll be fine." He grinned as he started to head out to see Professor Oak.

"Your parents will be proud of you Kei" His grandfather said out loud as he walked back in the house not noticing the surprise looks on the girls faces.

After shutting the door, all three of the girls stood there letting silence consume them. A few seconds had gone by and finally the silence was broken.

"The strength to stand…" the first twin said, color returning to her crimson eyes.

"To stand and fight…" the second twin's blue eyes shimmered again. Cynthia smiled to herself.

'_Who knew it only took a small push to get them back, it may be just a little, but at least they got some soul back. Thank you, Kei.'_ Cynthia thought. "Come inside and let's look around your new house."

* * *

After Kei met the new neighbors he arrived at the home of Professor Oak. When he arrived he saw someone standing in front of the gates. He wore a loose green T-shirt, reddish-brown shorts, blue and yellow sneakers, and a light red headband. It was Professor Oak's assistant Tracey Sketchit.

"Oh you must Kei right?" Tracey said as Kei only nodded.

"Come on in Professor Oak is waiting for you inside." said Tracey with a smile.

Once inside, Kei found himself standing before the Professor. "Ah Kei, I was expecting you." He then noticed Charmander by his side, "I see that you've already got your starter pokémon."

"Yep," Kei exclaimed before he remembered why he was here. "Oh Professor Oak, my grandpa said you have a surprise for me."

"Oh, right." Professor Oak reached into his pocket and took out a miniature computer-like device, and five pokéballs.

"This is a request from your mother, this is a National Pokédex. Use it to research the Pokémon you encounter here in Kanto and from other regions as well. And here are five spare pokéballs. Use them to capture more Pokémon. Note that if you capture more than five pokémon they will send to a computer in any Pokémon Center."

"Cool, and thanks for the advice." replied Kei as placed his Pokédex in his back pocket. First his father left him his first pokémon and now his mother left him the National Pokédex, which he knew newbie trainers won't supposed to receive after they do certain tasks to get it. _'Wow my parents really had everything planned for my journey.'_

Professor Oak then gave Kei a small red watch who then put it on his right wrist.

"And this this your Pokégear." Said Professor Oak as he continued, "You do know what a Pokégear is right?"

"No."

"A Pokégear is a watch and a map and composes and the newer ones also have built in phones but this one as it is an older model. Now usually I never give such things to a new trainer but as a request from your mother I had to."

"Alright I understand, thank you Professor," said Kei as he prepared to leave.

"Good luck Kei I hope you do well on your journey and I well contact you regularly."

"Thank you Professor and I will I'll contact you as soon I reached the next town." Kei said.

"Now, you should probably get a move on!" With that, Oak pushed Kei towards the door.

"Okay, okay. I get the hint professor." Kei said, and opened the door, he smelled the fresh air, and started off on his adventure. As he opened the gate to leave Oak's ranch, Charmander started running up the road. "Wait up!" Kei called to his Pokémon and he chased after it.

Charmander finally stopped in front of a large sign, Kei finally caught up to him and read the sign. "Route One, well Charmander, our journey starts here. Are you ready?" Charmander looked up to his trainer; a determined look crossed his face and nodded. "Good, let's do this!" Kei shouted and threw a fist into the air. Charmander looked at his trainer, an amused look on his face now.

"It's finally happening! The start of my pokémon journey, I will find a way to be the very best, like no one has ever been. Watch out all you other Pokémon trainers because I'm going to be a Pokémon Master!" After he said that Kei began running towards Viridian City along with Charmander.

'_Mom, Dad, I promise to make you proud!'_

* * *

After a few hours he arrived at Viridian City, his journey there was pretty uneventful, it would have been better if he had a Pokémon battle along the way.

Unfortunately when he arrived, the Viridian Gym was currently being rebuilt after an incident that occurred awhile back. _'Hmm I guess I'll come back later after the finish rebuilding the gym._' Kei thought and decided to head off to the next town but not before he made his way towards the Pokémon Center. After a few minutes, Kei had found the Pokémon Center and walked in. Once inside he approached the counter where he saw a woman with pink hair in a nurse outfit.

The young women seeing him greeted him. "Hello and welcome to the Pokémon Center, I'm Nurse Joy. How may I help you today?"

"Hello my name is Kei and this is Charmander and I came from Pallet Town and I was wondering if there was a place to eat nearby?"

"If you're hungry there's no need to go out and eat and waste your money, we have a cafeteria here that's open to all pokémon trainers."

"Really, where is it?"

"You'll find it down the hall to your left it will be the first door on your right." Said Nurse Joy as she then went through some medical doors that were in front of her.

After he and Charmander got something to eat, they were about to head off until he heard ringing from one of the videophones.

Kei walked up to it and answered it. It was Professor Oak.

"Ah, Kei, you're in the Viridian City Pokémon Center, I see."

Kei blinked in surprise, "Professor Oak, how did you know I was here,"

"I had a feeling that you would be at the Pokémon Center by now, so I thought I'd check on you."

"I see, well I'm fine and so is Charmander," replied Kei while Charmander nodded.

Professor Oak nodded "I'll bet that you caught a whole bunch of pokémon on the way. You know, I bet Ash would be excited to know that another trainer from his home town has the same dream to become a pokémon master."

"Who's Ash?" Kei asked as he received a confused look from Professor Oak.

"You haven't met Ash before?" Kei shook his head earning him a surprise look from the Professor.

Professor Oak cough into his hand and explained, "Well then, Ash Ketchum is a trainer from Pallet Town as well, who started his pokémon journey three years ago, he's now traveling through the Johto Region."

"Well, looks like I need to train hard if am going to catch up to him to become a Pokémon Master!" Kei grinned before spotting something on the wall behind the Nurse's desk, "Hey, what's that?"

Professor Oak looked at it, "Oh that? It's a stone tablet depicting several of the legendary Pokémon creatures that some say simply do not exist."

Kei studied the tablet and said, "That's pretty cool, hope one day I'll see a legendary Pokémon.

"Who knows, you may or may not see one during your travels. All that I will say is that it is highly unlikely." Suddenly he remembered that he was cooking something, "Ah, my ramen is done, Gotta go!" And with that the call was cut off.

"That was wired." Kei said as he stood up and headed towards the exit.

Just has Kei and Charmander were about to leave the Nurse came through the doors and looked at them.

"Are you going to stay the night?" asked Nurse Joy "It's pretty late." Kei looked outside and sure enough it was night already and looked back at the nurse.

"Sure," replied Kei "How much is a room for the night?"

"It's Free." Replied Joy.

Kei and Charmander both remained at the Pokémon Center for the rest of the night before heading out the next morning.

"Do you have any advice on where I should go?" Kei asked Nurse Joy as he was leaving.

"Well, most trainers head north towards Pewter City," replied Nurse Joy "But you have to go through Viridian Forest in order to get there."

"Sounds like a place to catch plenty of Pokémon," eagerly said Kei.

"It is," Nurse Joy said "There are plenty of bug and flying type pokémon there."

"Then that's where I'll go," said Kei as he and Charmander were leaving the Pokémon Center.

* * *

On his way towards the Viridian Forest, Kei suddenly heard footsteps of something in the grass. Kei turned to see a bird pokémon; it had a brown with a cream-colored face, underside, and feathers. Both its feet and beak are pinkish-gray color. It has a black, angular marking around its eyes and a small crest of brown and cream feathers above its eyes. He grabbed his Pokédex and aims it at the Pokémon.

**"Pidgey is a flying Pokémon. Among all the flying pokémon, it is the gentlest and easiest to capture. The perfect pokémon for a beginning trainer to tests their pokémon skills."**

"This is great! It's my lucky day!" Kei yelled out "Charmander, attack it" Kei declared, Charmander used its head to attack the unsuspected Pidgy. With great luck the attack was effective enough the knockout the bird pokémon.

Kei took out a pokéball and throw at the down pokémon, the ball bounced very slightly in the air and opened, Pidgy's body turning white and being sucked into the pokéball. The pokéball landed and started to wiggle, the button glowing red like an alarm. It wiggled for a few seconds and then it stopped, a small sound emitting when the light stopped blinking, signaling that he had successfully captured his first pokémon.

Kei walked up to the ball and picked it up have a smile on his face. He then raised his hand that was holding the pokéball the sky and shouted, "I CAUGHT A PIDGEY!"

Kei put away the pokéball and kneed down to Charmander and petted his head "Good job, Charmander," Kei said with a smile and Charmander nodded and started the walk into the Viridian Forest.

Kei made his way through Viridian Forest, keeping himself on guard that is until…

"!" "Hey, you looked at me in the eye!" A boy cried out as he approached Kei who at the moment was surprised at the sudden appearance of the boy.

"You can't say no to my challenge!" said the boy as he sent out a bug-like pokémon Weedle and Charmander stepped up to battle the boy's pokémon.

"Charmander use Ember Attack!" He commanded Charmander as he opened his mouth and unleashed an Ember Attack.

"Dodge it, Weedle!" but it was too late Charmander's attack hit its mark and torched the boy's Weedle as it faints.

"Aww man." The boy complained as Kei's Charmander defeated Weedle with ease and Kei ran up to Charmander and give him a big hug as he won his first pokémon battle. He accepted the money from the boy and walked on as he was halfway down Route 3 provided what he needed to reach Pewter City.

Kei continued his trek through the forest until something caught his attention, or rather someone. Further down the path looking… lost, was a girl that he has seen from time to time. She's wearing a light blue sleeveless shirt, a red miniskirt, light blue socks that goes up to her legs, white sneakers with a white strip that goes to the side, and a white hat that rests on her long brown hair that reach down to her waist.

'_Leaf?'_ he thought to himself remembering seeing her a few times around Pallet Town. He didn't notice that she was looking at him and her face lit up.

"Hey!" she greeted, relieved to see a familiar face, even though she and Kei weren't close as her and Red was but she still considers him a friend. Her face quickly faded and become shy. "umm… Kei… right?" Kei nodded. "Umm c-could you help me get through this forest? I lost my way as I rushed to get to Pewter's Gym when I heard that the leader used rock type" Kei understood her excitement; she had gotten Squirtle from Prof. Oak after all. He nodded and took the lead, looking over his shoulder to see if she was following. She was, but a little too closely and… looking scared?

"Umm… do you mind if we tried to avoid the bug catchers and bug pokémon?" Leaf asked, Kei assumed she had some sort of bug phobia, Kei nodded "Sure," as he looked around for a sign that they were near the end. But not to be mean, but Leaf's words were making him uncomfortable… mostly because he didn't know how to respond, being a bit antisocial for a few years does that to you. Kei looked over his shoulder to check on Leaf and froze causing her to bump into him.

"Ow, what's wrong?" she asked. Kei didn't reply as he continued to stare at her hat… or what was on her hat. Trembling, Leaf directed her eyes up to the front edge of her hat to see a rather, and unusually, large green worm looking at her as Kei took out his Pokédex.

**"Caterpie, the worm pokémon. Caterpie uses the suction cups on its feet to climb trees and feed on its favorite leaves. For protection, it releases a horrible stink to protect itself."**

Leaf stared at it, frozen with fear and her face showed as Kei approached her, waving his hand in front of her, but got no response. He picked up the Caterpie and Leaf screamed an ear drum destroying scream that filled the air before covering her eyes and falling to her knees, whimpering. Kei took his hands off of his ears and look at the girl as he picked up Caterpie again, since he had too let go to cover his ears, he couldn't help but to feel bad at Leaf's fear of bug pokémon.

"Ah, it's just a Caterpie, see," the Caterpie wriggled its way out of Kei's hands and landed on Leaf's lap. Leaf froze again, but still whimpered as the Caterpie made itself comfortable on her lab while Kei smiled, knelt next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder while Charmander nuzzled her other shoulder.

"Th-thank you… I-I… overreacted… didn't?" Leaf commented shyly as she looked down at the Caterpie, "I guess it's not that bad… kinda cute too." At the sound of her voice, the Caterpie looked up at Leaf with its big eyes as if it understood her. It made its way to Leaf's stomach, then to her side all the while making Leaf feel creep out, but also made her laugh and made its way into her bag.

Kei, Charmander and Leaf stared in confusion at Leaf's bag until Caterpie came out with one of Leaf's empty pokéballs.

"It looks like it's taken a liking to me," Leaf laughed as she lightly tapped Caterpie with ball switch, causing it to be taken into the pokéball. The ball shook a little then clicked, signaling a successful catch. Leaf looked up at Kei, "This is my first Pokémon that I caught!" she commented, "Thank you for your help Kei!"

'_I really didn't do anything that Capterpie was captured on his own free will.'_ Kei thought sweat dropping as he continued to watch Leaf. Kei had put on a smile, happy that Leaf had captured her first pokémon as he held out his hand to help her stand. Leaf took it and Kei pulled her up as he continued on leading her out of the forest.

-Night Time-

It was now nighttime in Viridian Forest. Kei suggested to call it a night much to the girl's displeasure, Kei had found a clearing in which was safe enough to camp out. Kei set out to look for firewood while Charmander stayed with Leaf, who wanted to cook something for her two new companions. Kei returned to the camp with firewood in his arms along with some berries he found and Charmander starting the fire, the two were now waiting for the food to cook.

"So Kei?" Leaf said trying to start up a conversation while attending the pot of food.

Kei looked up, "Yeah?"

"What're you planning to do when we reach Pewter City?"

"Well… I'm planning on battle the gym leader there, same as you."

"That makes sense." The conversation went quiet as the only sound heard was the crackling sound of the flames burning the wood.

After a few minutes, the food was done. Kei, Charmander and Leaf had their own plate, Kei took a bite into and suddenly his face turns blue as he painfully swallows the food. He looked over at Leaf and Charmander who look like they were enjoying the food. Looking back at his plate he secretly threw his food off to the side, he then saw a Rattata walked up to the food and started to eat it soon after the rat Pokémon keeled over, shocking the boy as he looked at the two who were eating the food. How can they eat something like this? Kei soon lost his appetite.

After they eaten, well expect Kei, they all turned in for the night. Leaf was sleeping in her purple sleeping bag while Charmander was curled up next to his Trainer sleeping soundly. Kei was the only one who was awake as he gave out a huge yawn. For some reason Kei couldn't fall asleep, he tossed and turned and so far nothing. He had enough and got up from his sleeping bag and began walking into the dense forest. He had been walking for a good ten minutes before he came across a large lake.

He looked to his right and saw a log resting on the edge of the lake. Kei walked towards the log and sat there and laid down looking up at the stars. Kei took an inhale of the crisp air, letting it seep into his lungs before exhaling slowly. He opened his eyes that he didn't remember closing in the first place. He raised a hand and dragged in swiftly through his hair.

His eyes felt heavy suddenly, and after a while longer watching the stars, he allowed them to slip to a close. However, right before his eyes had closed, right as he was only able to see through a sliver of his eyelids, he saw a flash shoot across the sky. His eyes snapped open. Almost immediately and completely subconsciously, he wished what he had wanted for a very long time now.

'_I wish I could have the adventure of a lifetime.'_

And his eyes slipped to a close once again.

After a few minutes Kei began to stand up, but something got his attention as he looked up at the night sky once more.

"What the…" Kei said as his eyes widened at a huge pokémon flying above him. It looked so majestic and glowed a golden color.

"Whoa" Kei muttered as he looked in amazement.

Kei continued to watch large pokémon as it continued to fly. It soon disappeared over the horizon.

"I wonder what kind of Pokémon was that." Kei said as he continued to stare at the place the bird pokémon flew to, he couldn't believe he had just seen a Pokémon like that.

Kei returned to the camp and slipped into his sleeping bag. He then shifted a little in his sleeping bag to get more comfortable. He then whispered to his pokémon "Good night" and closed his eyes he was asleep as well within a few minutes. What awaits our young heroes on the journey ahead?

To Be Continued…

**OK, guys, we gotta rap some Pokémon. You just do the singing. I'll take care of the hard part. **

**Let's get it on!**

**I want to be the best **

**There ever was.**

**To beat all the rest, yeah**

**That's my cause.**

Electrode, Diglett, Nidoran, Mankey, Venusaur, Rattata, Fearow, Pidgey, Seaking, Jolteon, Dragonite, Gastly, Ponyta, Vaporeon, Poliwrath, Butterfree

**Catch 'em, catch 'em, gotta catch 'em all, Pokémon!**

**I'll search across the land,**

**Look far and wide.**

**Release from my hand**

**The power that's inside**

Venomoth, Poliwag, Nidorino, Golduck, Ivysaur, Grimer, Victreebel, Moltres, Nidoking, Farfetch'd, Abra, Jigglypuff, Kingler, Rhyhorn, Clefable, Wigglytuff

**Thirty-two down, that's it for now. Tune in next time, we'll rap at you some more. There's 150, so until next time. You'll catch 'em all!**

**Catch 'em, catch 'em, gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all, Pokémon!  
**

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Ok, first chapter done. ****The two characters you saw were Aoi and Ioa, OC's, my friend created for his story, I don't know if he uploaded or not so... yeah. Anyway we won't be seeing them for a while cause this will be a very, very, very long story. I did an overview for it and DAMN it was long... I won't say how long it was through. Kei's clothing, yes I know it's like Red's, but its different ok i can assure you of that. ****The Pokérap wasn't the only song in here, there were others too. I had a soundtrack for this story so if you guys want it to hear it then leave it in the reviews. **

**As you saw... well read, Ash is in here so we will eventually meet him at some point in the story but that won't be for a while. **

**Kei, i'm still deciding if he should have a small Harem or not, if I do it would only by three girls give or take, won't tell you who. I can tell you Leaf is not one of them or is she...**

**I will upload as much as I can. I won't be uploading that often give or take two months. The reason for that is because I need to write the more chapters.**

**One more thing before I go. This story, I don't know if I want to keep as one long story or split it into different Arc's, Tell me what you guys think.**

**Well thanks for reading, Later.**

**Wait! One last thing I swear! All the characters well be aged correctly and not be 10 forever. So Ash right now is about 11 or 12 while Kei is 13. **


	2. Samurai Challenge!

**I'm really sorry it took so long to upload. To be honest had this done months ago, actually after I uploaded the first chapter.**

**Unfortunately my beta reader completely forgot to read it, so it wasn't until now he finally read it. He tends to forget things. **

**Anyway let's get the chapter underway!**

**Disclaimer: yeah read ****first and i forgot one thing I own my O.C **

Chapter 2: Samurai Challenge!

It was another day inside the Viridian Forest, the forest was nice and peaceful until that is the silence of the forest was finally broken by the sounds of two pokémon fiercely fighting it out as Kei and Leaf engaged in a pokémon battle with two female trainers named Kate and Katie.

Kate chosen pokémon, a Rattata, hit the ground with a thud.

"Oh, Rattata!" Kate exclaimed worriedly as Leaf called for the finishing blow.

"Okay, Squirtle," she said, "Use water gun to end this."

The turtle pokémon charges up water then squirts it at the opponent, knocking out the purple rat pokémon.

"Yay!" Leaf jumped for joy as she had just won her pokémon battle.

"Nice job Leaf." Kei said walking up the girl with a smile on his face. Kei had already beaten Katie a few minutes before. He was waiting patiently for Leaf to finish her battle.

Looking over to Kei, she smiled. "Thanks Kei!" The two trainer's high-five each other, Squirtle smiled as she picked him up in her arms and twirled him around. Kei smiled as he watched them.

"You did a good job, Squirtle." Leaf said before sending her pokémon into her pokéball.

Kate and Katie handed them the money and left, much to their annoyance. Kei and Leaf started to make their way out of the Viridian Forest. With that the two went deeper into the Viridian Forest not knowing that it would get darker as they went in. Nothing much else happens after that, that is until they heard what sounded like a battle cry as a boy jumped out of the bushes beside them. He was oddly dress to say the least. He wore a helmet on his head and was dressed in a red shirt and black shorts. He wore sandals on his feet and had a bug catching net strapped to his back. It wasn't any of those things that caught Kei's attention, however. It was the sword that he was pointing right at his face.

Kei just stared at the sword unfazed until finally the strange boy spoke up.

"Greetings are you the trainer who is seen defeating everyone in this forest easily?" the boy asked. "And are you from the town of Pallet?"

"Uh, yeah… I guess." replied Kei

"Finally, a worthy adversary," said the boy as he pointed at Kei. "I am the Samurai of Viridian Forest and I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!"

"Alright then, Charmander let's go!" Kei said as Charmander walked a few steps in front of Kei, "Char!" he said as he got into a battle stance.

"Humph! A fire-type! That doesn't scare me! I choose Pinsir!" The boy yelled out as he threw the pokéball forward. It then opened to reveal a large, brown, stag beetle looking pokémon. It stood on two legs and had a large set of pincers on its head, kinda guessing that's where it got its name from. Needless to say, it looked pretty intimidating.

"Pinsir?" Kei questioned as he took out his Pokédex to scan it.

"**Pinsir, the Stag Beetle Pokémon. Its two long pincer horns are powerful. Once they grip an enemy, they won't release until the foe is torn."**

"Kei, be careful! Those claws really look dangerous!" Leaf warned Kei.

"I got it!" Kei said reassuringly.

"You can make the first move." Samurai said to Kei.

"Alright, Charmander! Use Ember!" Kei commanded.

Charmander then let loose it's embers at a rapid pace. Pinsir was to slow to dodge it, and the movie was a direct hit.

"Pinsir may be weak against fire, but it will take a lot more than that to beat it!" the boy stated. He then called out, "Pinsir! Tackle it!"

Pinsir then took position and charge straight at Chamander.

"Charmander, try to jump over Pinsir and use your Ember attack in the air!" Kei said.

Charmander obeyed and leaped over Pinsir before it could hit Chamander, but unfortunately, it put Charmander right in the way of Pinsir's claws.

"That's exactly what I wanted you to do! Grab him with your claws, Pinsir!" Samurai called.

Pinsir then turned around and grabbed Charmander in its claws and began to squeeze it.

"No! Charmander!" Kei said worriedly. That seemed so cruel to have Pinsir squeeze Charmander like that in its claws.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Leaf yelled while giving a glare to the boy.

"Admit defeat, and I'll release your pokémon!" Samurai said.

"Damn it…" Kei gritted his teeth. He couldn't bear to watch Charmander in anymore pain. He closed his eyes and was about to surrender, but Leaf's voice stopped him.

"Kei! Look at Charmander's tail!" she said, pointing towards Charmander.

Kei snapped his eyes open, Charmander's tail flame was getting larger and larger. "What's going on?" Kei asked confused.

"It must be Charmander's special ability, Blaze!" Leaf replied. "That triples Charmander's power when it sustains a lot of damage!" That may be an exaggeration though.

"Now I remember! We can use that to our advantage, Charmander!" Kei called to it. "Try your Ember Attack again!"

Charmander then took a deep breath through the pain and blew, but instead of tiny embers like before, these were large fireballs that shot from his mouth. They scorched the pincers on Pinsir's head, causing it to cry out from pain and release Charmander.

"Awesome, Charmander! Now use Tackle!" Kei commanded.

Charmander then began to charge at Pinsir. He was moving too fast for Pinsir to react as Charmander landed the hit to its chest.

"Pinsir!" Samurai cried, but it was no use. Pinsir soon fell over in defeat.

"Alright! You did it, Charmander!" Kei said as he ran to Charmander and high-fived him.

"Char!" he said happily as his flame returned to normal.

"Geez, how can I forget about Charmander's special ability. I should have finished it off when I had the chance." The Samurai boy berated himself as he returned Pinsir.

"Well that was fun." Kei said with a smile.

"Grrr! Who said we were done! I still have one more pokémon to defeat me!" Samurai said while glaring at Kei.

"Opps… Sorry…" was all Kei said with a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his head.

The samurai's sweat dropped a bit, he shook his head as he threw his pokéball. The pokéball landed on the ground and released to pokémon.

The pokémon that samurai had sent out a… "What is that?" Kei said as he looked at the pokémon in front in him. The Pokémon is an insect-like pokémon with an appearance similar to that of a green colored chrysalis or cocoon. Although it is covered in its hard shell, its eyes are still clearly visible and usually appear dazed or sleepy.

"**Metapod, the Cocoon Pokémon. It is the evolved form of Caterpie. Even though it is encased in a sturdy shell, the body inside is tender. It can't withstand a harsh attack."**

"A Metapod?" Kei said as he looked at his Pokédex.

"Yes! Recently caught too! It's been waiting for a battle!" Samurai answered.

Kei and Leaf sweat dropped. How could this pokémon even fight, let alone defend itself.

"I will harden my Metapod to the point where you cannot inflict any damage upon it! What do you say to that!" Samurai laughed.

"Pidgey, I choose you!" Kei shouted as he threw the pokéball into the air and released it.

"Metapod! Use Harden!" Samurai called out.

"Alright Pidgey! Use Tackle!" Kei said as Pidgey charged forward at a speed Metapod could not even dream of achieving. He rammed into Metapod and sent it soaring through the air and crash on the ground.

Metapod didn't stand a chance, and Samurai recalled it to his pokéball.

"Way to go Kei!" Leaf said happily as walked towards him.

Samurai then bowed his head and sighed. "Alas. I have been defeated yet again by a trainer from Pallet Town. I must get even stronger."

This got Kei and Leaf's attention. "Wait! Again?" Kei asked.

"Ah, yes. The last one that defeated me was… Ash Ketchum." Samurai remembering the trainer's name.

"Ash?" Kei said while Leaf looked at him.

"Friend of yours?" Leaf said.

"No, but I…" he was suddenly interrupted by the sound of buzzing. The group looked around until they saw a horde of wasp-like pokémon. Their heads are round with a slightly pointed mouth, large, red eyes, and antennae in the shape of the number seven. Their forelegs are tipped with long, conical stingers. They also have two pairs of rounded, veined wings, and another stinger on their striped abdomen. To top things off, the Beedrill looked extremely pissed.

"**Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokémon. Beedrill is extremely territorial. No one should ever approach its nest – this is for their own safety. If angered, they will attack in a furious swarm."**

"That can't be good." Kei was shocked as Samurai started to walk backwards.

"Not again!" Samurai shouted as he started running away from the Beedrill.

"What do you mean "AGAIN"!?" Kei shouted as he and Leaf ran beside the boy with Charmander in his arms.

The group running didn't deter the Beedrill in the slightest as they continued their relentless pursuit.

"Why is there a swarm of Beedrill chasing us!?" Leaf wondered aloud.

"By any chance, did you guys battle a Weedle?" Samurai asked the two.

Both Kei and Leaf looked at each other as they remembered that before battling Kate and Katie, Leaf had battled a Weedle. Leaf had defeated it but it got away before Leaf had a chance to capture it.

"The Weedle you battled must have informed the rest of its kind once it got away!" Samurai answered.

"That's… just… great." Kei said in between breaths as they were running for their lives behind them the Beedrill swarm was getting closer to them.

"We're almost to my cabin! We can seek shelter there!" Samurai yelled as he made a left turn into the bushes trying to catch their breath from all the running, "Through here!" Sure enough, the group soon saw a small wooden cabin in the distance. They began to push even harder to get there faster.

Samurai reach the cabin first and opened the door and everyone ran inside for safety and close the door them. Once he was in, he bolted the door.

The group breathed a huge sigh of relief once everyone had made it in safely, but it was short-lived. They quickly let out a gasp again as they saw several of the Beedrill's stingers pierce the door in an attempt to get in. This is not good, if those Beedrill get in, there would be nowhere to run. After a few tense moments, the Beedrill seemed to have given up and left.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Samurai.

"I think so." said Leaf wearily.

"Char." replied and equally weary Charmander.

"That was too close for comfort." Kei said as he let out a deep breath, the three agreeing.

After a minute Samurai tentatively began to walk towards the door and peaked outside through one of the holes. "The coast seems to be clear, but I'll go outside and double check to be safe," he said, leaving Kei, Leaf, and Charmander by themselves.

Kei was making sure that Leaf was alright. Since he didn't want her to be hurt even thinking about it worried him. He looked at Charmander that he still had in his arms and was shocked that he was asleep but was still hurt from his battle with Pinsir.

"Here Kei, Nurse Joy gave it to me before I left." Leaf said as she got out some Potion from her bag.

Kei moved Charmander to the bed and placed him down, while Leaf just moved closer to the small pokémon and gave a smile. "I'm sorry but this might hurt a little." Charmander didn't flinch as he was given the potion.

Kei and Leaf were looking out the windows of the cabin keeping an eye out for the Beedrill.

"The Beedrill seemed to have gone away. I believe it is safe to leave the cabin now." Samurai informed them as he came through the door.

"That's good." Kei said, standing up from his seat. "That means we can continue on with our journey. I've been in this forest long enough."

"I couldn't agree with you more." Leaf muttered.

Samurai nodded. "In that case, please allow me to escort you to the edge of the forest. I know the way so follow me," he said as he walked out of the cabin along with the others.

The group had walked a short distance from the cabin when they heard the sound of buzzing again. They looked around and saw the same horde of Beedrill flying out from the trees around them. The Beedrill then formed a circle around the group. They were trapped.

"I thought you said the coast was clear!" Kei exclaimed.

"It was! They must have hid and waited for us to appear!" Samurai said back.

"What do we do now?!" Leaf cried.

"The path to my cabin is blocked. I hate to say this but we have no choice but to fight them!" Samurai answered.

Kei knew that even if they used all their Pokémon, they probably didn't stand a chance due to the number of Beedrill, but he knew they had no other option. He gave a sigh, and then got a serious face and turned to Charmander. "You ready?" he asked.

"Charmander!" he answered. He was ready to defend his trainer at any cost.

"Alright, go Charmander!" he said as he pulled out his other Pokéball. "Go Pidgey!"

"I choose you, Squirtle and Caterpie!" Leaf called.

"Pinsir! Let's go!" Samurai called. Since his Metapod only knew Harden, it wouldn't have been much help in battle.

The pokémon all came out of their pokéballs and stood around there trainers ready to protect them. The Beedrill weren't intimidated in the least and charged.

"Pidgey! Use Gust to blow away as many Beedrill as you can. Charmander! Since bug-type are weak against fire, use Ember on them!" Kei ordered.

"Use Water Gun on any Beedrill that come our way, Squirtle! Caterpie! Use your String Shot to slow down some of the Beedrill." Leaf called.

"Use your claws to grab any and fling them if they get close, Pinsir!" Samurai commanded.

All the pokémon nodded at the orders they were given and immediately began doing them. To their credit, the group's pokémon were putting a great fight.

Pidgey, despite his size, was able to blow away many of the Beedrill, but one was always able to find its way around the current forcing Pidgey to focus his Gust in that one, and the process kept repeating so it was very busy.

Charmander had learned to fire off his Embers like bullets now which was clearly useful, but he still can only attack one Beedrill at a time. The same went with Squirtle and Pinser.

Leaf was standing closet to her Caterpie right now. It was firing away its String Shot as fast as it could, but it was clearly beginning to tire.

"Caterpie! Don't push yourself!" Leaf said to it as she saw it beginning to tire. No sooner she had said this that her Caterpie stopped shooting its String Shot and began shivering from fatigue.

"I'm sorry, Caterpie. I shouldn't have asked much from you! I'll get you back into the pokéball where it's safe." Leaf said as she pulled out her pokéball to return Caterpie.

"Leaf, look out!" She heard Kei yelled out.

Leaf turned around and saw a Beedrill heading straight for her with its stingers extended. It was getting ready for a Twinneedle attack. It must have found a way through the barrier of attacks when Caterpie tried out. Leaf was so surprised she dropped Caterpie's pokéball where it rolled a short distance away.

"Pidgey! Protect Leaf!" Kei called out as Pidgey stopped what he was doing to help his trainer's friend. Pidgey wasn't going to make it in time, though.

Leaf threw herself around Caterpie and closed her eyes. If she wasn't going to be safe, he would make sure Caterpie was even if she took a thousand stings from horde of Beedill. Leaf accepts it.

But there was Pidgey and Caterpie.

Leaf heard stirring in front of her and opened her eyes just in time to see Caterpie leap past her and shot its String Shot at Beedrill's face before it landed in Leaf's arms. Pidgey delivered a Tackle attack to the blind Beedrill and it flew away.

"Caterpie! Are you okay? Are you hurt?!" Leaf asked frantically.

Pidgey landed next to her, he looked up at to her before he started to glow a blinding white light causing all the Beedrill to be disoriented and back off for a bit.

"What's going on?" Kei said staring at Pidgey.

"He's evolving!" Leaf said.

The small bird was growing before his very eyes. Growing taller in height, his beck grew longer, and his feathers changed to a lighter reddish color. He has a crest of pinkish-red feathers on his head and black, angular markings behind his eyes. The plumage of its tail has alternating red and yellow feathers with ragged tips.

"**Pidgetto, the Bird Pokemon. The second evolution of Pidgey. Pidgetto claims a large area as its own territory. This Pokemon flies around, patrolling its living space. If its territory is violated, it shows no mercy in thoroughly punishing the foe with its sharp claws."**

"I can't believe it! Pidgey evolved into a Pidgetto!" Kei exclaimed. Everyone else looked on in amazement.

The happy moment was short-lived, however, as the Beedrill had regained their senses and were now flying towards the group again.

Kei then got a serious expression on his face. He knew how to deal with these Beedrill. "Everyone! Continue to fend off the Beedrill! Pidgetto! Fly around and use Twister on the Beedrill!" Kei commanded.

Pidgetto started to circle the Beedrill at a fast pace. The wind started to pick up as Pidgetto used his Twister attack and he kept this going until he formed a twister around the Beedrill. All of the Beedrill were now inside the twister, spinning wildly inside getting dizzy by the force and speed of the twister until finally it stopped. One by one, the Beedrill dropped to the fall dizzy and or unconscious.

"Nice job, Pidgetto!" Kei said, hugging the bird pokémon.

He then turned to the rest of the pokémon. "You all were," he acknowledged.

"Pidgetto looks so cool," Leaf said as she came over to Kei.

"Hey, Charmander! Squirtle! Caterpie! Come and check out Pidgetto!" Kei called.

Charmander, Squirtle and Caterpie came over and nodded at Pidgetto in praise. They were excited that their friend was able to evolve.

"Do you want to go in your pokéball now, or stay out with us?" The bird pokémon yawned, and then he pointed his wing at the ball.

"Alright, return," He said, pointing the ball at Pidgetto. A red beam of light shot forward and pulled the pokémon into it.

Leaf watched Kei and his pokémon with a smile on her face. _'Wow, Kei really cares about his pokémon and can bond with them. He's amazing'_ she thought. She then looked over at Caterpie._ 'I hope one day I'm able to reach that level with my pokémon.'_

Later that day Kei and the others were almost out of the Viridian Forest. "This road will take you out of the Viridian Forest." Samurai told the two.

"I thought that we would never find our way out of there." Leaf said with relief.

"Thanks Samurai, I hope we battle again someday." Kei said with a grin on his face.

"Don't mention it. I'm going to stay and continue to train hard. So the day well come, we shall battle again." Samurai then shook hands with the two trainers.

With that said the two left Samurai saying goodbye to each other all three hoping that they would meet again one day.

"Farewell! Good luck on the rest of your quest!" Samurai called out after them as he waved goodbye as well.

Kei just smiled as he looked down the path that leads out of the Viridian Forest.

* * *

"Look!" Leaf shouted as she pointed at a building ahead of them, "We're at the end!"

"Hey there, what's the rush!?" a bug catcher asked, as he if came out of thin air, causing Leaf to regrettably make eye contact.

"Oh come on! We were so close too." Leaf complained as the bug catcher sent out a Kakuna and Leaf sent out her Caterpie. Kei leaned on a tree and observed as he took out his Pokédex for more information, which he didn't get the chance last time.

"**Kakuna, the Cocoon Pokémon. Almost incapable of moving, this Pokémon can only harden its shell to protect itself when it is in danger. It is the evolved form of Weddle."**

Pocketing his Pokédex he watched the battle as Leaf had Caterpie tackle Kakuna.

"Now use poison sting!" the boy commanded to his Kakuna who successfully landed the hit and poisoned Caterpie.

"Caterpie, use Tackle one more time!" Leaf commanded. Caterpie took down Kakuna, but fainted right when the called back his Kakuna.

"I still got you." The boy commented as he approached to pay up, but Leaf ignored him and quickly scooped up Caterpie and looked over at Kei. Kei didn't need her to say anything and quickly followed her as she ran for the exit.

In the building, people watched as Kei and Leaf dashed past them and out the next door toward the end of Route Two. Leaf tripped right at the entrance path of Pewter City, but Kei caught her before she hit the ground and quickly carried her to the Pokémon Centre, not noticing the huge blush that was her face. Dashing through the door and setting her down in front of the counter.

"Nurse! Please help my Caterpie!" Leaf shouted, startling the nurse behind the counter. Nurse Joy acted quickly and took Leaf's Caterpie, then placed it in the recovery table. Nurse Joy took the Caterpie to the back room, while Leaf set down and Kei leaning against the wall.

After a few minutes Nurse Joy came out with Caterpie on the table, the nurse gave Caterpie to Leaf.

"He'll be alright," Nurse Joy commented. Leaf sighed in relief

"Hey Nurse Joy, I forgot to ask this but, how to do you get here from Viridian City so fast?" Kei asked in confusion as he stared at Nurse Joy.

The nurse just gave a light laugh. "Oh you must have met my baby sister in Viridian City then, so that must make you Kei." Joy said with a smile as realization hit her face. "She sent me an email telling about you Kei."

"Wait… you're the older sister?" Kei asked. "You look exactly the same."

"Hahaha, yeah, we get that a lot," Nurse Joy laughed. "The truth is all the nurses in the Pokémon Center look just alike, and we are all named Joy."

"You're kidding, right?" Kei said somewhat skeptically. It's hard to believe that they are multiple Nurse Joys out there not knowing how wrong this going to be.

"I'm afraid I'm not," Nurse Joy said as she pulled a picture out her desk to show the group. Sure enough, there were at least a dozen nurses who looked identical to each other. Kei and Leaf were amazed, to say the least.

"I guess it will take some time to get used to that." Kei laughed.

"By the way, I remember my sister mentioning in her email that you are a Pokémon trainer, Kei. So you must be here to challenge the gym leader, Brock."

"That's right," Kei confirmed. "But someone told me that there's a different Gym Leader than Brock, he also mentioned that the gym won't be open until eleven o' clock in the morning so there won't be much for us to do while we wait."

"I think you should check out the Pewter Museum, in that case," Nurse Joy suggested. "It's one of Pewter City's tourist attractions. Since you two are trainers, I think you find some of the things there very interesting. There are things there from space exhibits to fossils of prehistoric pokémon."

"Wow! That sounds really cool!" Leaf said.

"Prehistoric Pokémon huh?" Kei said getting excited as he turned to Charmander. "Want to see some fossil pokémon, buddy?"

"Char!" he agreed.

"We hope to see you again."

After checking out the museum, the two went back to the Pokémon center and slept in two separate rooms for the night.

The next morning, Kei thanked the Nurse Joy for healing his pokémon the night before, then he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Leaf, "Um… thank you Kei. You know, from yesterday," she said, "Say… do you want to... challenge to gym leader… together?" Kei simply stared at her.

'_Challenge the gym leader together?'_ Kei thought to himself, _'It could be fun, it's more fun than doing it alone.'_ Kei nodded, "Alright! Let's do it!"

Leaf smiled as she quickly began to lightly pull him by the hand, with both of hers, out of the Pokémon Center.

"Come on Kei!" Leaf laughed, "Don't get lazy on me now!" Unnoticed by all, Kei smiled at the sound of her voice.

'_I think this is going to be one interesting adventure,' _Kei thought to himself as they made their way to the gym,_ 'Now that I think about it, this is the first time we've really hung out. I like this, better than being alone.'_

"Kei?" Leaf called out, snapping Kei out of his thoughts. "I know this is… a little stupid but… besides Mom and Red… you're the first person I've talked to in a long time." Leaf looked to see Kei's reaction, half expecting him fun make fun of her, but that's not what happened.

"I guess that makes two of us then." Kei replied, smiling at the girl, causing Leaf to smile back.

"Alright Leaf let's get going to Pewter City Gym!" Kei yelled as he started to run on the path that leads to Pewter City Gym.

Leaf and Charmander just starting running after him telling him to wait for them but Kei didn't stop and just kept running ahead of the two. As they ran, one thought came to the two trainers minds, _'This is going to be a fun journey' _

To Be Continued…

**You guys up for the Pokérap? There's 150 Pokémon. You gotta name 'em all, I'm doing 32 today, so try to keep up.**

**Catch 'em, catch 'em, gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all, Pokémon!**

Zubat, Primeape, Meowth, Onix, Geodude, Rapidash, Magneton, Snorlax, Gengar, Tangela, Goldeen, Spearow, Weezing, Seel, Gyarados, Slowbro.

**Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all, yeah! Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all!'**

Kabuto, Persian, Paras, Horsea, Raticate, Magnemite, Kadabra, Weepinbell, Ditto, Cloyster, Caterpie, Sandshrew, Bulbasur, Charmander, Golem, Pikachu

**At least 150 or more to see. **

**To be a Pokémon Master is my destiny.**

**All right, how'd you do? Loosen those lips, shake out that tongue! Give it a rest, today's song is sung. We'll be back next time!**

**Catch 'em, catch 'em, gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all, Pokémon!**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Hopefully you guys enjoyed that, again am sorry for the late update. Well i wanted to have some characters from the anime to make an appearance in this story so Samurai was first but unfortunately I did nothing new with the character and am sorry for that, I didn't mean to. it's just that... it's really all a can think of at the the time.**

**Anyway, on the last chapter in my author notes i suggested a harem with three girls in the series. It was just a joke, well that is until my friend changed my mind. He reads my stories and I end up doing a harem in literally every story I write, but it depends on how many girls are there in the series. So doing a harem in pokemon is odd because its well pokemon but hell i'll give it a shot. **

**Well I think that's about it so I'll see you guys Later!**

**Peace!**


	3. Gym Battle and Mt Moon

**Well here is the Next Chapter enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Gym Battle at Pewter City and Mayhem at Mt. Moon!

After a long trip from the Viridian Forest and dealing with angry swarm of Beedrill and injured Caterpie is now healed, much to Leaf's relief. Kei, Charmander and Leaf were walking right now towards Pewter City Gym as the two trainers talked.

They stopped at the entrance of the gym, "You ready?" Leaf nodded and Kei pushed the doors open. Kei looked around inside, the interior as spacious as a warehouse. There are lights on the ceiling pointing towards the field below and was poorly lit making it a little hard for to see. The two trainers plus one pokémon walked to the field to one end and surveyed the battlefield. They could also see several large rocks sticking up from the ground to fit the theme. Both saw one lone man at the other end of the room.

"So a challenger has arrived." The man commented.

"Two." Leaf corrected.

"My apologies, it's not often that I get two challengers at the same time." The man replied, "My name is Flint. My son, Brock, originally ran this gym but he left to travel with his friends a while ago but because he is no longer here, I had to take over." Flint said as he looked at the two, "Which one of you will go first?" Leaf looked at Kei, he smiled and taken a bow, outstretched his arm, inviting her to go first.

"Alright then, I'll go first." Leaf laughed.

"All right, send out for first pokémon." Flint commented and Leaf sent of Squirtle, while he sent out Geodude. Geodude looks like floating boulder with arms. It had bulging, rocky eyebrows and trapezoidal, brown eyes. Its arms are muscular with five-finger hands. _'Type advantage is on her side,'_ he thought to himself, _'but I can't lose.'_

"A Geodude." Kei said to himself as he walked over to the stands to cheer his friend on, also getting his Pokédex out to scan the pokémon.

"**Geodude, the Rock Pokémon. Found in fields and mountains. Mistaking them for boulders, people often step or trip on them."**

Kei put his Pokédex back in his pocket and studied Geodude for a second. He knew Charmander would have a difficult time dealing with Rock Type pokémon. So his best chance is to use Pidgeotto for his match.

"Squirtle, Water Gun!" Leaf shouted and Squirtle quickly built up water in his mouth and shot it at Geodude.

"Geodude, dodge it!" Flint shouted but it was too late. Geodude, not having a chance, attempted to move out of the way and went down in seconds. Since Rock-type Pokémon are weak against Water-types, it was Super Effective. But it wasn't enough to knock out the rock pokémon.

"Oh man, it didn't go down."

"It's going to take more than a water gun to take down Geodude." Flint said, "Alright, use Rock Throw!" Geodude started to, well, throw rocks at Squirtle.

"Squirtle, dodge them!" as Squirtle dodge a few of them until one got a solid hit on the turtle pokémon, knocking it down.

"Squirtle!" exclaimed Leaf as she sat down next to her pokémon.

"Squirtle." It moaned.

"Do you think you can still fight?" Squirtle nodded as he managed to get back up. "Great, Squirtle!"

"Okay, Geodude, use Rock Throw again and end this!" Flint called out.

Geodude again used Rock Throw on Squirtle, but the water pokémon was able to quickly jump away from the rocks and landed behind Geodude. As Squirtle landed behind Geodude, Leaf commanded it to use Tackle. Squirtle, following the command, quickly rushed towards Geodude and slam its body on Geodude, knocking out the rock pokémon.

"You were able to beat Geodude, well done, here's the Boulder Badge." Leaf happily took the badge and stepped aside for Kei to make his challenge. "So, are you going to pull another type advantage on me?" Flint joked.

"Leaf, can you take Charmander with you?" Kei asked as Leaf nodded her head and carried Charmander away from the battle field. Kei pulled out his pokéball and threw it, "Go, Pidgeotto!"

"Pigeooo!" Pidgeotto cried.

"Hmmm. A Pidgeotto. They are weak against rock-types. Are you sure you want to use Pokémon in this battle?" Flint asked.

"I'm sure! We may be surprise at what we can do!" Kei said feeling confidant.

"Very well then. In that case, Golem, go!" Flint yelled as he threw his pokéball through the air.

The pokéball landed on the ground and Golem emerged. It looked like a Turtle-like bipedal pokémon with plated, green rock as its shell. Its head protruding out of the center of the shell, short arms that have three claws, and two legs with five-clawed feet that have four claws in front. It has red eyes and a flat snout with two pointed teeth in its lower jaw.

"**Golem, the Megaton Pokémon. Its boulder-like body is extremely hard. It can easily withstand dynamite blasts with taking damage.**

'_How can I beat that thing'_ Kei thought nervously as he looked at the pokémon in front of him.

"Golem! Use Rock Throw!" Flint called.

"Pidgeotto! Use Quick Attack to get out of the way of those boulders!" Kei commended.

Before any boulders Golem threw at Pidgeotto connected, Pidgeotto successfully moved out of the way. Despite Golem's power, Pidgeotto was just too quick for any boulders to hit with it. It was able to dodge out of the way of all of them.

Pidgeotto than took to the sky and darted out of the air before the rocks hit. Golem wasn't going to let Pidgeotto get away that easily, however. It than began to hurl the rocks upwards. Pidgeotto continued to dodge the rocks with its Quick Attack, but Golem was able to throw a lot more rocks faster making then hard to dodge.

Kei gritted his teeth as he tried to think of something. Pidgeotto can't dodge forever. Suddenly he thought of an idea, even though it probably won't work but he has to try something.

"Pidgeotto! Use Sand Attack!" Kei ordered.

Pidgeotto then shot towards the ground at an amazing speed and flapped his wings to build up some sand from the ground. Then it hurled it in Golem's direction.

The sand hit Golem square in the face, and it began to desperately try to get the sand out of its eyes.

"Awesome Pidgeotto! Use Steel Wing!" Kei called.

Before Golem could react, it saw the bird pokémon coming straight towards it and collides with its face. Golem cried in pain as the Steel Wing connected.

"Alright, Pidgeotto! Use Steel Wing again!" Kei commanded.

Once again, before Golem could react, Pidgeotto shot out towards Golem with its wing glowing, and Golem took another Steel Wing to the face. By then Golem had already gotten the sand out of its eyes.

"Ok! Let's do it one more time, Pidgeotto! Use Steel Wing!" Kei said.

"Not so fast! Golem, use Rock Tomb!" Flint ordered.

Kei was about to call off the attack but it was too as Golem's Rock Tomb connected with Pidgeotto's face, point blank.

"No, Pidgeotto!" Kei cried out in worry when Pidgeotto hit the ground.

Pidgeotto gave a weak cry in response and slowly pushed himself back to his feet with it wings. The attack clearly hurt, but Pidgeotto could still fight.

'_Well that plan worked for a short time, can't do it again though. What can else can I do?'_ Kei thought as he tried to come up with a new strategy.

"Alright, Pidgeotto! Use Gust to send Golem flying into the air!" Kei said.

Pidgeotto then began to flip his wings at a very quick pace. This created a large gust of air that was sent towards Golem. Despite its weight, the gust of air was strong, and it was being pushed back.

"Th-that's impossible! Golem, hang on!" Flint yelled.

It was no use, though. Soon, the strong wind lifted Golem off the ground. It went flying into the air and was now completely helpless.

"Use Steel Wing one more time while Golem is still in the air, Pidgeotto!" Kei called.

Pidgeotto dove straight at Golem who falling back to the ground. Pidgeotto's right wing glowed white, and then it slammed right into Golem.

Golem cried in pain as it continued to fall. It then fell to the ground, face first, in defeat.

"You did a great, Pidgeotto!" Kei praised. Pokémon

Leaf smiled and cheered. "YEAH! Way to go, Kei!" She said as he ran up to Kei.

Kei saw Leaf coming towards him with a smile on her face and gave her a peace sign.

Flint returned Golem to its pokéball and gave it a sad smile. "You worked hard Golem. Well done. Rest now," he said. Flint then turned to Kei. "That wasn't bad at all. Your Pidgeotto has very impressive speed and power. I'll admit, you are much better than I gave you credit for."

"To honest, I thought I was going to lose that battle." Kei said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Nevertheless, you did a great job, Kei. You, unlike your friend there, had overcome the odds with your type disadvantage and triumphed. Here, the Boulder Badge, you deserved it." Flint said as he held out the Badge.

"Thank you, Flint." Kei said as he took it. He looked over the Badge. It was gray in color and shaped like an octagon.

"Alright we did it, we did it!" Kei yelled happily as he looked at his badge and then looked at Leaf with a grin on his face.

Soon the two left the gym with Kei carrying Charmander in his arms, "Sorry I didn't let you battle this time buddy but don't worry, I'll let you fight in the next one alright?" Kei said to Charmander, who nodded happily.

The two trainers head towards the Pokémon Center to heal their Pokémon before Kei headed out to Mt. Moon, which will take him at least, give or take, three days to get there.

Kei, Leaf and Charmander were now waking towards the edge of the city, talking to one another. "Man, this was a good day." Kei said with a grin looking at the badge he got.

Leaf looked over at Kei and then looked at her badge, "You said it."

"So… what are you going to do now Leaf?" Kei asked as he looked up at the sky.

Leaf slowly stopped walking, Kei turned around to look at the girl. "Am really not sure to tell you the truth," Leaf said as she was trying to think of something, "I don't know but I… would like t-to… travel with… you. You know… if you don't mind?"

"Sure, I don't mind. Right, Charmander?" Kei said as he smiled at Leaf.

"Char!" Charmander jumped up happily, displaying how happy he was.

"Alright! So to MT. Moon?" She asked.

Kei nodded, as they headed off down the road that would lead them to Mt. Moon.

* * *

"I heard that, there were Clefairys living there in Mt. Moon. I've always wanted to catch one ever since I saw one when I was five." Leaf declared.

Kei listened to her talk about Pokémon while they walked on Route 3. The path itself was a winding route that twisted its way through a series of gullies that had been worn out of the rocky terrain by an ancient river that no longer flowed there.

Slightly further to the south there was a road that avoided the mountainous terrain altogether and provided a much faster way to get between Pewter City and its neighbor Cerulean City, which was located on the other said of Mt. Moon.

Pokémon trainers rarely took the road, instead opting to traverse the rough terrain that led to Kanto's tallest mountain before navigating their way through the labyrinth of caves and tunnels that were, of course, located within the mountain itself.

"I think we should stop for today and make camp, it's getting dark." Kei said.

"Aw, already?" Leaf wined as she wanted to continue on.

Kei just chuckled as he looked around to find a place to setup camp.

Kei decided to cook this time as he didn't want to experience the same thing last time when Leaf cooked. Having no parents and only his grandfather looking out for him, it was only fair if he learned how to cook meals for the both of them.

"Wow, this food is great! I didn't know you cook this well, Kei!" Leaf praised as she finished her first bowl. All of their pokémon nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, Leaf. There is still some more if you want another bowl." Kei said.

"Thanks!" Leaf exclaimed as grabbed another severing of food.

Kei nodded as he took out a Map and set it down, "Alright, according to the map, Mt. Moon isn't too far from here. We should be there by tomorrow afternoon at least." Kei said to Leaf.

As the two looked, they could sure see a large mountain in the distance.

"I heard that Mt. Moon supposed to have some mysterious pokémon in it. I also heard that some scientist guy at the museum saying there were pokémon fossils in there," Leaf stated.

"That's cool." Kei said. "Grandpa said it also house the legendary Moonstone which is said to have mysterious powers."

"What kind of mysterious powers?" Leaf asked as she took another spoon full in her mouth.

"I'm sure but some Pokémon are said to respond to the power of the Moonstone once they come in contact with it and evolve, or so Grandpa says." Kei answered.

"Wow, it sure would be cool to see the Moonstone." Leaf said.

"I know, but it's not like we could see it. It's probably hidden deep in Mt. Moon, carefully protected by the pokémon there."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Leaf said, "So, where do we go for our next badge, Kei?"

"I think it's in Cerulean City," Answered Kei, "But first, we to get through Mt. Moon and that's not going to be easy it's like a maze in there."

After everyone had eaten, both trainers were in their own sleeping bags, sleeping soundly. Leaf had woken up after hearing rustling in the bushes nearby. Leaf, getting up from her sleeping, looked over at Kei. She didn't want to wake Kei up, thinking she could handle it herself.

She again heard the rustling sound and it was coming from behind her. So she slowly walked towards the bush, hoping it wasn't some kind of giant pokémon, and to her relief she saw a small, feline Pokémon with cream-colored fur that turns brown at the tips of its hind paws and tail. Its ovoid head features four prominent whiskers, wide eyes with slit pupils, two pointed teeth in the upper jaw, and a gold oval coin embedded in its forehead. Its ears are black with brown interiors, and are flanked with an additional pair of long whiskers.

"**Meowth, "The Scratch Cat Pokémon." It appears to be more active at night. It loves round and shiny things. It can't stop from picking them up."**

"A Meowth, how cute!" she said as she looked at the cat pokémon, she then noticed something the cat's mouth. It appeared to by a pokéball, she did a count of how many pokéballs she has and you guessed it, she's missing one.

"Hey! That's mine, give it back!" she said trying to grab the pokéball but in her failed attempt tripped over a rock and fell to the ground, causing Meowth to ran off along with her pokéball still in its mouth.

"Ah man," Leaf whined as she got up to her feet, "Well it's just one pokéball, I can get another one later." She dusted herself off and went back into her sleeping bag and looked over at Kei, who was still asleep. She gave off a warm and went back to sleep. She didn't notice Meowth was still nearby hiding in one of the trees.

* * *

The two trainers was now standing in front of Mt. Moon. Kei, Leaf and Charmander stood in awe at the size of Mt. Moon. It looked massive from afar, but it looked even more massive up close

"There it is," said Leaf. "Mount Moon, Kanto's highest mountain!"

"It's really impressive," said Kei, taking in the sight of the mountain that rose up before them. "I'll bet that there are lots of Pokémon in there."

"How long you think it will take to get through here?" Leaf asked.

"I don't know, well come on then, the sooner we get inside, the sooner we can get to Cerulean City."

The two trainers entered the cave not noticing something following them inside the cave. The cave was very dark, but they could see clear enough to know where they were going. Charmander, in front of the two trainers, used his tail to light the cave but only slightly, but it did make it better for the two trainers to see better in the dark.

"This cave gives me the creeps." Leaf said as she walked very closely to Kei.

"You're not afraid of the dark are you Leaf?" Kei said teasing Leaf.

"W-what o-of course not!" Leaf looked away blushing, "It's just that the cave is creeping me out." She shivered.

"Doesn't look like it."

"Shut up!" Leaf lightly punched Kei's shoulder.

"Am only kidding, geez" He sighed as he rubbed his arm where Leaf had hit him.

Suddenly a Zubat came flying out of nowhere and zoom past the female trainer, she quickly grabbed into Kei's arm and clinging on for dear life.

"Th-that was cl-close. Thanks for letting me hold on to your arm Kei." She said, letting out a much need breath of relief.

"Geez Leaf, can you let up a little… it's just a Zubat…" Kei said trying to hide his blushing face.

Leaf loosened her grip a little. "Sorry."

As the trio walked further into the cave, the darker it gets. Kei suddenly noticed a large plaque attached off to the side and titled his head in mild confusion. It may dark but it wasn't dark enough to be pitch black.

Leaf let go of Kei and walked up to the sign for a better look. "It reads… _'Warning! Zubats will attack when provoked.'_

"I don't know about that. You were attacked by one… well more or less." Kei said as he and Charmander walked past Leaf.

"R-right." She said, a little afraid now. She stood there staring at the sign for a few more seconds before moving to catch up with the two.

"Hey Kei, I um…" Leaf trailed off and started to ramble about something. While Leaf wasn't watching were she was going, separated herself from the group.

She sighed and saw that Kei and Charmander were gone.

"K-Kei? C-Charmander?" she called as she looked around the tunnel for a sign of her friends. "This isn't funny! Where are you? Kei? Charmander?" She slowly walked down the tunnels, until she found a 2-way passage, one on the right and one on the left. "Kei! Can you hear me?" she called, now completely afraid at the sudden turn of events. She took the passage on the left, hoping that it will lead her to her friends.

"Hey, Charmander?" Kei called to his pokémon, "is it me or are we missing something?" Kei pondered a bit before his eyes widen and quickly turn his head and noticed that Leaf isn't with them.

"Oh no, Leaf!" The two ran back to the spot where they last saw Leaf and she wasn't there.

"Great. Just great…"

* * *

"I knew this was going to happen! I'm lost! Could this get any wors-umph!" She stumbled and fell on her face.

"Me and my big mouth." She whined sitting up. "How do I get out of here?" Leaf stood up slowly and dusted herself off. "What did I trip on?" it was too dark see anything without Charmander's fire. Leaf remembered something and quickly went into her bag and grabbed the item she was looking for, a flashlight.

She turned on the light and shined it on the object she tripped on. It was a pokémon! It is an orange insectoid creature resembling the nymph stage of a cicada. Its ovoid body is segmented, and it has six pairs of legs. The front legs are largest and have sharp claws at the tips. It has circular eyes with large pupils. Red and yellow mushrooms growing on its back.

"**Paras, the Mushroom Pokemon. As its body grows large, oriental mushrooms named tochukaso start sprouting from its back. The mushrooms on its back grow by drawing nutrients from the bug host."**

"A P-Paras. Hehe, how friendly." She laughed nervously until she heard something behind her. She slowly shined the light and to her horror she saw a swarm of Parases staring right at her and not only that, because of her flash light she apparently woken up the sleeping Zubats. Her face completely lost her color and turned white.

* * *

"Leaf? Leaf? Where are you?" Kei kept searching. Then he heard a shrill screaming in the distance.

"What was that? Think it's a pokémon?" he turned to his companion.

"Char?" the fire-type shrugged.

So they kept walking further into the cave, he looked behind and saw a dark figure coming towards them and fast. As the figure got closer the screaming increased. He squinted his eyes to identify this figure but by the time he had found out who it was, it ram right into him sending them both tumbling to the ground.

"Ow that hurt, huh?" Leaf had gotten up and to her joy she found Kei and Charmander. She quickly hugged Kei with all her might.

"Am so glad that I found you guys!" she said hugging him tightly.

"Yeah, but you don't have to choke me to prove it." Kei said struggling to breathe.

"O-Oh!" Leaf stuttered out as she let go of Kei, letting him breath. "I'm sorry."

"N-no it's all right," Kei replied getting up, hiding his blushing face before holding out his hand to the girl, which she smiled and took it.

"So what happened?"

"Well, I was chased by some pokémon and I think I lost them." She sighed of relief.

"Ok, I think it's time to get out of here."

"Definitely."

And so Kei, Leaf and Charmander continued their hazy trek through the maze that is Mt. Moon. As they walk further into the cave, they came across wild pokémon that popped up and tried to attack but they were easily defeated.

"Huh?" Kei turned to see a pokémon staring at them. It was a bipedal, pink Pokémon with a chubby, vaguely star-shaped body. A small, pointed tooth protrudes from the upper left corner of its mouth. It has wrinkles beside its black, oval eyes, dark pink, oval markings on its cheeks, two small wings, and large, pointed ears with brown tips. A tuft of fur curls over its forehead, much like its large, upward-curling tail. Wondering what it was, Kei took out his pokédex and scanned the pokémon.

"**Clefairy, the Fairy Pokémon, ****Its magical and cute appeal has many admirers. It is rare and found only in certain areas."**

"Leaf, look, a Clefairy!" Kei said pointing at the pink pokémon.

Leaf smiled and took out a pokéball. "I'll catch it!"

"Clefaairry!" Clefairy said in a panic and pointed to the direction where she'd appeared from. Kei and Leaf looked on in surprise. Clefairy skipped away, gesturing them to follow, which they did. Clefairy led the trio to a room with a hole in the ceiling; there they spotted where two people in uniform were.

"Hahaha!" laughed a particular man in a black uniform with a big red R on it, as well as gray gloves and boots. "Man, with this rock well be worth a lot of money to the right buyer!" He was talking to his companion, a woman in the same black uniform, though she wore a skirt instead of pants.

"What are they doing?" Leaf whispered to Kei.

"Looks like their stealing that rock but why?" Kei replied before something popped into his head. "I think I know what it is. We have to stop them! Come on!"

"Who are you guys!?" Kei said as the Duo turned around to see the two trainers.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here, a lost couple."

"We're not a couple!" Kei and Leaf said at the same time, blushing. The man laughed and shook his head and chuckled.

"Names Jason."

"I'm Ashley, pleasure."

The man smirked. "And We're Team Rocket!"

"Team Rocket? I've heard about you guys!" Kei yelled. Kei knew that Team Rocket was some kind of organization looking to steal as many rare pokémon as they could. His grandfather warned him about them and what they can do and that's not going to stop him from stopping their plans.

"Really? We're honored to hear that," laughed Ashley in a sarcastic manner.

"Yes and together Team Rocket's going to rule the world!" they both said in perfect unison. Kei and Leaf sweat dropped, they guessed they had time to rehearse this before.

"What are you guys up to?" Kei said, when he noticed a shiny rock in Ashley's palm. Clefairy pointed at the rock and started jumping in despair. Kei looked back and forth from Clefairy and the rock. "Is that the Moonstone?"

"I don't know? What do you think?" Ashley smirked.

"Give it back to Clefairy!" Leaf yelled.

"No way! This legendary Moon Stone can enhance our Pokémon's strength! That's why Team Rocket had its eye on for a long time! And after we've risked so much to steal this from that Clefairy, you want us to give up just like that! Fat chance kid!" Ashley replied before she took out her pokéball. "Abra, go!"

The pokéball landed and popped open to reveal Abra. Abra is a bipedal Pokémon that is primarily yellow. Its face is kite-shaped, with a small, pale yellow snout and two short, pointed ears with pale yellow interiors. Its wide, narrow eyes are normally closed. Abra's body is segmented with black skin is visible between its joints and along its neck. It has two brown, pauldron-shaped extensions on its shoulders, as well as a brown, fauld-like piece around its chest. It has three fingers and toes, with its fingers considerably shorter than its toes. Its tail is thick and long, with a brown band located near the tip.

"**Abra, the Psi Pokémon, Abra sleeps for eighteen hours a day. However, it can sense the presence of foes even while it is sleeping. In such a situation, this Pokémon immediately teleports to safety."**

"Abra, use Teleport to get use out of here!"

"Oh no, you don't! Charmander, use Ember!" Kei called to Charmander, and before Ashley can do anything, Charmander had fried his Ember Attack hitting Abra. "Take that!" Kei grinned.

"Damn it! Abra, return!" Ashley recalled Abra. She glared at Kei intently. "Ok kid, you want to play games, ok let's play. Nidoran, go!"

Nidoran is a small, quadruped rodent-like Pokémon. It is pinkish purple with darker spots, and has large, spiny ears, oversized front teeth, and red eyes. Its back is covered with many large spines that can release potent poisons if threatened. There is a long, pointed horn on its forehead.

"**Nidoran (Male), the Poison Pin Pokémon,****It is small, but its horn is filled with poison. It charges then stabs with the horn to inject poison."**

"Charmander, attack!"

"Clefairy!" Clefairy said angrily, as she stepped forward. She wanted to battle Team Rocket too!

"Caterpie, go!" Leaf said as she called fourth her Pokémon.

"Nidoran, use Double Kick!" Ashley ordered. Nidoran used Double Kick at Charmander, which dealt some damage but not enough to put Charmander down.

"Okay! While they're distracted, Spearow, Fury Attack!" Jason grinned. Spearow attacked Charmander, Caterpie and Clefairy, making them dizzy.

"Oh no, Charmander, Clefairy, snap outta of it!" Kei urged. Charmander, after waltzing around for a few seconds, he seems to be fine, as did Clefairy. Unfortunately, since bug-types are weak against flying-types, Caterpie was out of the battle.

"Caterpie, return!" Leaf said as she recalled her pokémon.

"You can't win against us, little kids." Ashley said as she taunted the two. "And once we get back with the moon stone, we will be rich hahaha!" Ashley laughed as she held up the moon stone, letting the moon light shine on the stone. Suddenly the moon stone disappeared from her hand, shocking the women.

"Huh? What! Where did it go!?" She said desperate to find the stone as she checked around her.

Everyone was confused has to how the Moon Stone disappeared from Ashley's hand. Leaf felt something rub against her leg, causing her to look down and saw, by her surprise, it's Meowth from the night before. What shocked her was that Meowth had the moon stone in its mouth.

She smiled brightly as Meowth dropped the stone in her hand.

"Hey! That's ours we stole it fair and square." Ashley said as she saw the stone is now in Leaf's possession.

"You're not getting this, it's not yours!" Leaf said.

"Fine, I'll take it by force then!"

Meowth suddenly got defensive. Leaf noticed this. "You want to help us?" Meowth nodded its head, answering her question.

"OK! Meowth, use Screech!" Leaf ordered, remembering what moves a Meowth have. An ear-piercing emitted from Meowth's open mouth, spread around the cave. Both Team Rockets members covered their ears in frustration. The sound was unbearable! Both Nidoran and Spearow are suffering from the sound as well.

"Alright, Charmander, use scratch on Nidoran and Clefairy… um… use pound!" Kei ordered.

Surprisingly, Clefairy obeyed his orders. Nidoran was swift enough to dodge Charmander's attack, but Spearow was too slow, and got pounded hard by Clefairy, knocking Spearow out cold. Angrily, Jason recalled his pokémon before he sent out another.

"Go! Mankey! Use Fury Swipes!"

"Meowth, use Bite!" Leaf said. Meowth jumped into Mankey and bit it hard, knocking it back.

"Damn that Meowth!" Jason clenched his fists. "Mankey, Karate Chop!"

"Evade it, Meowth!" Leaf called out, but nevertheless, Mankey's Karate Chop hit Meowth. The cat pokémon was sent flying and Leaf was able to catch the cat pokémon in her arms.

"You did great, you can rest now." Leaf said worried about the cat pokémon. "Ok, Squirtle! Come on out!"

"It's over Team Rocket! Clefairy, use Sing!" Kei shouted. Clefairy started to sing, but before Nidoran can fall asleep, Ashley commanded it to use Double Kick again, landed it, breaking the song. Ashley laughed in triumph.

"Charmander, Tackle!" Charmander ran towards Nidoran at full speed. This time it wasn't swift enough to dodge the oncoming attack. The attack connected, knocking out Nidoran.

"Ahh… Return, Nidoran! Abra, Teleport again!"

"That won't work! Charmander, use Ember again!" Charmander's attack successfully hit Abra before it could Teleport. "Now, finish it off with Tackle!"

"Abra, Confusion!" Ashley said quickly. Charmander, who was running towards Abra, suddenly stopped in his tracks. Kei looked on in shock as Charmander started to glow blue. Abra was also glowing blue. The psychic pokémon lifted its hand, before bringing it up. Slowly but steadily, Charmander started to float upwards.

'_No! Abra's controlling Charmander!'_ thought Kei. The next moment, Abra brought it's hand down and Charmander plummeted towards the ground. However, before Charmander could hit the ground, Kei jumped under Charmander and caught him. The two sprawled on the jumped, as Ashley and Jason watched.

"Guys! Are you alright?" Leaf said as she went towards the two.

"Yeah, am all right," Kei said as Leaf helped him up, "What about you Charmander?"

"Char!" he yelped happily.

"Good." Kei giving off a warm smile, then he turned his attention towards Team Rocket.

"Don't think you won this!" Kei shouted. The Clefairy ran towards the Team Rocket duo, and use Pound on Abra, which was hit hard. At the same time Charmander ran into Abra with a Tackle attack that soon knocks out Abra.

"We're not leaving until we get that Moon Stone you brats!" Jason yelled.

"What! But we defeated you guys in a Pokémon battle, fair and square!" Leaf replied.

"Don't you know kid, Team Rocket never plays fair!" Ashley laughed.

'_Damn, now what?'_ Kei thought.

"Mankey, use Fury Swipes!" Mankey went up towards Leaf and attacked her. Leaf cried out, in her panic, threw the Moon Stone into the air and landed on Clefairy's head.

"NO! The Moon Stone!" both Team Rocket members said in unison.

Clefairy started to glow white, along with the Moon Stone.

"What?" Kei looked back as he was helping Leaf up to her feet, and saw Clefairy glowing. "It's gaining power from the Moon Stone" Kei said as Clefairy grew in size. "And it's…"

"…Evolving!" Team Rocket completed his sentence, as the white light started to fade. Kei got out his Pokédex to scan the pokémon. The Team Rocket duo, meanwhile, took this chance to sneak away.

'_This isn't over, not by a long shot!'_ the two thought as the disappeared.

The white light faded away and the place that once stood a Clefairy now stood a new pokémon. This pokémon is a tall, pink Pokémon with a vaguely star-shaped body. It has long, pointed ears with dark brown tips and black, oval eyes with wrinkles on either side. A curled lock of fur hangs over its forehead, much like its large, upward-curling tail. It has dark pink, three-pointed wings on its back. Its hands have three fingers each, and its feet have two clawed toes and dark pink soles. It has a long, tightly curled tail.

"**Clefable, the Fairy Pokemon. The evolved form of Clefairy, they appear to very protective of their own world. It is a kind of fairy, rarely seen by people."**

"Wow, that's cool… huh wait! Team Rocket!" Kei turned around, only to see that Team Rocket had ran off.

"They're gone!" Leaf said

"Oh well…" Kei said. "But we'll definitely catch them next time!"

"Yeah!"

Clefable started to chatter as Kei walked up to the pink pokémon. "You're saying Thank you, aren't you?" Kei chuckled, "No problem, always happy to help!"

"Hey, I think I see the exit!" Leaf said excitedly as she was about to bolt out of there, she saw Meowth sitting in front of her with her pokéball in its mouth. Meowth than set the pokéball down and pushed its head, causing the ball to roll to her feet. Leaf picked up the ball as she looked back and forth from Meowth and the pokéball.

"You want me to catch you?" Leaf said as Meowth nodded its head. Leaf smiled as she lightly tapping Meowth on the forehead, and sucking the cat pokémon into the Pokéball which didn't even shake once before clicking shut, confirming the capture.

Leaf than threw her pokéball into the air and released her newly captured Meowth. Once Meowth was out of its ball, Leaf went up to it and hugged it.

"Did you want to stay out with me?" Meowth nodded and climbed on to Leaf and made itself comfortable on her shoulder.

Kei smiled at the scene and then turn back to Clefable. "Well, Clefable, see you later… Huh?" Kei looked on as Clefable tugged on his pants. "Are you saying you want come with me?"

Clafable nodded, smiling in glee. Kei returned to smile. "Okay then, Clefable, welcome to the team!" Kei threw a pokéball and Clefable was sucked inside the ball. The pokéball landed in Kei's hands. Extremely thrill, both Kei and Leaf looked at each with smiles each on their faces as they, along with Charmander, ran towards the exit. They both had gotten new friends to join them in their journey.

"Alright! With my team, I'll definitely triumph over the Cerulean Gym Leader!" Kei said, brimming with excitement as he, Leaf, Charmander and Meowth stepped out of Mt. Moon. Cerulean City was just up ahead, and so was the next step to becoming a great Pokémon Master…

To Be Continued…

**Pokémon!**

**It's that time again!**

**A hundred and fifty Pokémon, every update!**

**That's about 30 or so each day.**

**It's not too hard, just listen real good!**

Alakazam, Doduo, Venonat, Machoke, Kangaskhan, Hypno, Electabuzz, Flareon, Blastoise, Poliwhirl, Oddish, Drowzee, Raichu, Nidoqueen, Bellsprout, Starmie

**Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all, yeah! **

**Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all, ow!**

Metapod, Marowak, Kakuna, Clefairy, Dodrio, Seadra, Vileplume, Krabby, Lickitung, Tauros, Weedle, Nidoran, Machop, Shellder, Porygon, Hitmonchan

**At least 150 or more to see. To be a Pokémon Master is my destiny.**

**Okay, so today was pretty easy, But you gotta put all 5 days together. That's the only way to name all 150. **

**Catch you here next time!**

**Catch 'em, catch 'em, gotta catch 'em all (oowww)**

**Gotta catch 'em all, Pokémon**

**Catch 'em, catch 'em, gotta catch 'em all (oowww)**

**Gotta catch 'em all, Pokémon**

**Catch 'em, catch 'em, gotta catch 'em all (yeeaahh)**

**Pokémon!**

* * *

**Author's**** Notes:**

**I'm sorry if the Gym battle was short I had no idea on what to do really, so I kinda winged it. Also Clefable was never planned on being captured at all, but i guess things happened and now she's part of the team**


End file.
